I Hate You, Nick Walker
by F-You26
Summary: Max and Fang hate each other, because of a incident that took place when she was 7. Fang makes fun of defenseless Max, and Max suffers in silence. But what happens when they have to do a school project together and unravel secrets about each other?
1. The Incident (Age 8)

She sat on the porch, reading her book until I felt the familiar pain of being hit. She felt the pain but it was different...it wasn't as forceful as usual. Almost like it was an accident, but Maxine knew better than to believe that. She looked up and saw a black haired boy, about her age, standing in front of her. She saw, in the corner of her eye, a basketball sitting on the porch.

"uh, hi" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Can I have my ball?"

"Um...no" I said, taking the ball and my journal into my arms and standing up.

"Why?" he said, defensively, crossing his arms.

"Because! I know you did it on purpose and mean people shouldn't get what they want!" I replied, raising my voice a bit.

"I didn't do it on purpose, stupid!" he said, walking over, grabbing his ball. As he ripped the ball from her hands, she fell face first into the wood. She felt the blood rush to the scrape and touched her chin. When she pulled away, her hand was covered in blood. She looked back at the boy, but he was gone.

She sighed, standing up and going into the house. She went to the bathroom and taking the first aid kit into her room. Once there, she tended to her cuts, thankful that the her mother wasn't home.

**Fang:**

Fang was playing ball with Iggy, his best friend. They groaned as it rolled down the street, bouncing onto the new girl's porch, where she sat reading a book.

"Well?! Go get it!" Iggy said, rolling his eyes.

"Why should I?" He retorted.

"Because you threw it and made it roll away!" He said back. "Just go get the ball, Fang!" he said, before running to the cooler, where we had water and soda.

He sighed, running over. When he reached the house, Fang took a look at the girl. She had blonde hair with brown lowlights. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top. She looked up at me and he took in her features. She had brown eyes and pink, plush lips. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

**1st POV:**

"uh, hi" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, "Can I have my ball?"

"Um...no" she said, taking the ball and her journal into her arms and standing up.

"Why?" I said, defensively, crossing my arms. I hated fighting but she was getting on my nerves.

"Because! I know you did it on purpose and mean people shouldn't get what they want!" she replied, raising her voice a bit. Why would I purposely throw my ball at her?! She's insane.

"I didn't do it on purpose, stupid!" I shouted, grabbing the ball out of her hands. As I ripped the ball from her hands, she fell face first into the wood. I suddenly realized what I'd done and felt bad. I was about to apologize when I looked at her.

Her face smashed into the wood and I saw the familiar sight of blood. I cringed slighty. I couldn't stand blood. I felt lightheaded. I couldn't stay here, I'd faint if I did. I could stay and apologize, but probably faint. Or, I could run home and try to forget what I did. I decided to run off before she could get back up and I'd see all the blood. Quickly, I made my way back to my house.

When I looked back at her house, she was looking for me, but I was long gone.


	2. What did I do?

**Max: Age 9**

I walked down the hallway, ignoring the taunts of my classmates. I cringed as a book flew into my face. I stopped in my tracks, hearing the comments and the laughter.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" "You're more disgusting than a dump rat!" "Ew! Don't touch Maxine! She has parasites!"

Comments like these, were being screamed from every direction. Books and food were being thrown at me, narrowly missing me. The owner of the book that hit me in the face ran up. I looked at his face. The boy from across the street. The one who was best friends with Dylan and Lissa. The one who walked with James.

He looked at me with disgust. "Ugh. You can keep the book. I don't want to touch it, now that it's been _infected.__" _

I bit my lip. _why me? what did I do to deserve this?!_

"Thanks for the book" I replied, making sure my voice didn't tremble. I was scared, but I wasn't about to show that to the likes of _him_.

"Yeah. It's not like you can afford it."

"And what makes you think that?!" I asked, raising my voice, and ignoring the ever growing crowd.

"You look like you go dumpster diving for clothes" he said, smirking as his friends behind him laughed.

I didn't reply, I just lunged at him, knocking him down. _Karma sucks! _

At that motion, every one, from the third grade, to the sixth grade pulled me away. Oh right, this kid was like the king of the school. I pushed them away, before running to the exit and out.

**Max: Age 12**

Fang and Iggy walked up to my house. I quickly pulled my sleeves down and put on my brave face.

"What do you want?!" I screamed, knowing they would be yelling at me in a minute anyway.

"We want to talk to your mom." Fang said. I lowered my guard for a moment. Why in the world would they want to talk to my mom?

"Why?"

"Just get her," Iggy said, before whispering under his breath, "_bitch_". His hand came up and he slapped me in the face.

I didn't even flinch. I was used to it by now. I slowly stood up and walked into my house.

**Fang:**

I felt bad. I don't know why I bullied Max. She was so weird. She was always on guard and never dressed like she even wanted friends. She was such an easy target, probably why Lissa and Dylan wanted us to help bully her.

I was spaced out, until I saw Max's mother step outside. In the corner of my eye, I saw Max watching through the window.

"Hello, boys. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Dr. M., " I said politely, "we just...we don't want to be a snitch...I'm sorry...but Maxine was bullying James yesterday in school. He was too afraid to tell anyone, because he didn't want to be called a tattletale...but I said, she'd keep doing it if he didn't...you know?"

Dr. M's face went from smiling, to confused, to angry while I spoke. Iggy stood, nodding and looking at the ground.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. I will speak to her. Thank you and Iggy?," she paused. He looked up at her, "never be afraid to let me know what my daughter is doing. That is not right. Okay?"

"Okay" he replied in a weak voice.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to her now" she said, "bye boys"

"Thanks"

With that she was gone. I smirked and turned to Iggy. He high fived me and cheered.

**That Night:**

I was sitting next to the window, playing on my DS. All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream and a cry. I moved the curtain and looked out, but I didn't see anything. I shrugged and went back to my game. It was silent for the rest of the night, so I thought it was just a fight. Maybe Max getting in trouble for what she 'did'.


	3. News Flash

**Max: Age 12**

_What was Fang saying? Oh god. Mom looks mad. Crap. I'm gonna get it. _

I ran up the stairs and locked my door. Mom would be in any minute. Whatever they had say, it made her angry. Angry mom was never good. Ever. I winced as I heard the front door shut and then a glass break.

"MAXINE ELIZABETH RIDE" she shouted up the stairs.

"Y-yes mom?" I stuttered out.

"How dare you bully that sweet kid, Iggy?! Are you that ungrateful that you have to put other people down?!" Bullying? I would never bully-oh. That ass.

"B-b-but-"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little bitch!" she said, pushing me down. I fell and hit the corner of the bed, my back screamed with pain, but I kept quiet. I knew if I screamed, she'd do worse.

"Stay in here. If I even hear you breathe...well you'll regret it" she said, before leaving the room. I sat there, in a ball. I didn't cry. I never cry.

**Max: Age 14**

The bullying never got better. I spent every waking moment dreading my life. I'd taught myself to play the guitar though, so I would escape to the lake that, surprisingly, not many knew about.

That's where I was now, sitting on the rocks under the tree, playing a song I wrote.

"Little girl terrified. She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal. Home is no place to hide. Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels. Every days the same she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray. She wonders why-" she was in the middle of a line, when she heard Lissa's voice.

"Awe. Did you write that yourself?" I froze.

"Uh-uh-uh-" I stuttered. I'd never let my feelings show before. I was terrified. What if she told Fang? I'd never live it down.

"Oh do you not remember what I'm talking about?!" she asked, pulling out her iPhone. "Here...let me remind you"

She tapped the screen and suddenly I heard my voice and the familiar words I'd sang moments before.

"I think the school would love to hear this." she said. I couldn't let the school have that satisfaction.

"NO!" I screamed, running over and knocking her phone into the lake. Her eyes widened, and so did mine. I was so dead.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT WAS A iPHONE 5s! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she shrieked, before throwing me into the lake. I felt the water fill my mouth and I couldn't breathe. Why? I can't swim for my life. I tried to move to above the water but the water was against it. I was dying. I was losing all air, as the water filled my lungs.

_I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die. _

This was my last thought before everything went black.


	4. New Friends

**MAX: **

I blinked twice and was blinded by a white light.

_I'm in heaven. I died. _

I kept blinking, trying to clear my vision.

Finally, I was able to see. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw a person standing over me.

"Max. You're awake" a boy's voice said.

"A-a-am I dead?" I asked. He half laughed and shook his head.

"No, you are in the hospital"

"D-d-did you rescue me?"

"Uh...yeah." He said. I couldn't see his face, because everything was still blurry. "I saw you in the water, and I jumped in."

"Thanks..." I mumbled. Just then my vision started to clear a little, bit by bit. I looked back at him and saw a face I'd never expect.

**Fang:**

I was at the mall with Lissa.

"So, should I get the blue one or the purple one? The blue one makes me look formal but the purple one is tots adorbs!"

"Uh..." _god. Shut up. "_t-the purple one looks great" I lied.

"Oh! Yeah! Thank you!" she said, kissing my cheek and running into the changing room.

**Iggy: **

I stood in the corner of the hospital room, watching Max. She blinked before looking at me. Her mouth fell open.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She said, "Why did you save me?!"

"I-I felt bad...about everything I've ever done to you...I'm so sorry. I was going to find you, but then I saw you in the lake and...I rescued you."

"Y-you felt...bad?" she said, in disbelief.

"Yes. I swear." I said. I truly did feel sorry.

"How can I know I should trust you?"

"You can't. But I swear I will prove it to you. I want to try and be friends."

"okay..." She whispered, relaxing a bit.

"Um...where are those bruises from?" he said, after about 5 minutes of silence.

**Max: **

My brain went it panic mode. What if he was lying?! What if he told Fang. Oh my god, he saw my bruises! Oh my god did he see my _scars_.

"Don't you remember? I get bullied!"

"They barely hit you though..."

"apparently they hit me enough."

"no they didn't..."

"just DROP IT! okay?!" I finally raised my voice. He looked shocked.

"S-s-sorry" he said.

**Max: Age 16**

Iggy finally showed that he was going to be trustworthy. We found out that we were really alike and had a lot in common. He dumped Fang and the 'gang'. I smiled more now, just because of him.

"GUESS WHO HAS COFFEE!" I screamed in Iggy's ear.

"Shit, Max!" he screamed.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"So, what's going on?" He asked.

"I've got a maths exam" I groaned.

"Science." he mumbled back.

"ugh. School sucks"

"I know"


	5. What's done, is done

**Max: At Lunch **

I sat at Iggy and mine's table. I didn't know where he was. We were only given 30 minutes to eat and he was already 10 minutes late. I was doing my math homework for next period, when I felt a shove. It wasn't as normal anymore, because since I became friends with Ig, they kind of laid off. I guess they were scared of him. Only, he wasn't here now.

"Hey, where's prince charming?" Dylan sneered.

"Who are you talking about? Iggy?" I asked.

"Of course I'm talking about that dork!"

"He's not a dork!"

"He hangs out with you..." he trailed off.

"What are you saying?" I said, getting a strange boost of confidence, and standing up to his face.

"I'm saying you're a loser and don't deserve to have any friends!" he screamed in my face. His breath stunk but my brain was only given a minute to process that because in the next minute, I became the lunch rooms playground ball.

Kids from each side shoved me to another. If I fell, someone would roughly throw me back to someone. I felt like a rag doll.

But there was nothing I could do, I was defenseless and Iggy was nowhere to be found. Of course, I could call for a teacher, right? Wrong. The lunch room was on the opposite side of the school, so that the noisy lunch crowd didn't disturb the classes.

**Iggy:**

I was at English, where my teacher had held me behind for a while, so he could discuss my 'comments' during class. I was relieved when he finally said, "okay, go get lunch" and I was able to leave the classroom.

About half way to the lunch room though, I heard what sounded like a riot. Like, a lot louder than the normal racket of lunch period.

I picked up the pace and finally made it to the lunch room. There was a huge circle of kids, cheering and cringing at whatever was going on.

"Excuse me!" I shouted over them, but to no avail. "Excuse me! Move!" I shouted and the kids nearby moved to make a path. I walked forward, to see what the 'event' was.

The whole room went silent as I saw Max lying on the floor, bleeding.

I knew everybody in this school was afraid of me. I was on the football team and the wrestling team. Not a good combo, especially for most of the "tough guys" in this school.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted. A lot of kids, mostly the juniors and freshman, scattered. They weren't the ones who did this, even though they were cheering.

"Oh, c'mon Ig!" Fang shouted out, "We're just messing around. You know, shove shove, push push" he said.

"Really? 'Cuz it looked a hell lot more like 'shove, shove, shove, punch, push' but not that back and forth thing..." I said. I turned away from them and looked at Max. She had a bloody nose.

I helped her up and walked her out the door.

**Max:**

Where was he? He could have stopped this whole thing. I limped, leaning on Iggy, as we walked to my locker.

"What hurts?" he asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Everything" I grumbled angrily. I didn't really know why I was mad at him, because it wasn't really his fault, but I felt like he'd purposely been late. Like he planned it.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked, shocked. He stopped short, making me almost tumble forward. Iggy caught me just in time. I straightened up as he looked at me.

"Where were you?"

"English. Mr. B wanted to have a little 'chat' with me." he said, confused now. "Wait-you think I let this happen?!"

"Well maybe?! I mean, come on. You are still the same person who slapped me and called me a bitch."

"That was when I was 12! I was stupid and thought I'd be cool if I made fun of you! Obviously I've changed! I saved your goddamn life! What the hell more do you want from me!? I spent two years showing you that I've changed. Two years, proving to you that I was so sorry and wanted to be your friend. Who, might I add, is your only friend in the world. I would be a whole lot more thankful to me than that." He ranted, spitting the last phrase out. My mouth fell open. The last sentence stuck in my brain.

"I should be THANKFUL?! FOR YOU!?" I shouted, "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL. I know you spent 2 years showing you have changed! But if you had gotten bullied relentlessly and abused for almost 16 years, you'd be on edge too" I spilled out, tired of this fight.

"W-what?" he sputtered out. Then, and only then, did I realize what I'd just told him.

"Oh my g-" I said, covering my mouth with my hand and fell against the wall. I felt tears in the back of my eyes, but they didn't fall.

_don't cry. don't cry. CRAP don't cry. _Is what I told myself as I fell to pieces, letting the tears fall for the first time since I was 5.


	6. Trust Me

**Iggy:**

I was paralyzed. I was standing here, in shock, while Max fell into sobs. Sobs I'd never seen before. Heck, I'd never seen her so much as flinch. I was the worst person ever. I bullied a girl, who'd done nothing wrong, and never even tried to see how it would be for her. I was just trying to be the cool kid.

Suddenly, I came to my senses and kneeled down to Max's level.

"Hey...shh" I said, bringing her into a hug. "I-I'm so sorry"

"W-why are you sorry?"

"Because...I was such an asshole and you never complained once. You never cried. I shouldn't have done all those things. I'm so sorry." I apologized, while she shook her head frantically.

"I-I didn't mean those things I said. I know you're sorry. I know you've changed. I'm sorry for accusing you of setting this up...that wasn't right"

"It's fine" I said, sitting next to her.

We just sat there, in silence, for god knows how long. The lunch crowd passed by. And then the 8th period crowd.

Finally, I spoke up, trusting my voice.

"Why..." I started. I still was in shock of the news. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't want to chance the fact that you would judge me, say I was pathetic, or say I was lying and then leave me and tell the others..." she said, quietly.

"I wouldn't have...Please know you can trust me, Max..."

"Can we just go...I don't want to be here anymore." she said, standing up and heading towards the back exit. I sighed. She'd never trust me...


	7. My Story and Yours

**Hey! This is my first A/N. I made this chapter because someone (i don't remember who) told me that they loved Iggy's and Max's relationship in this. **

**Iggy:**

We walked to my house, after me convincing Max for 30 minutes. I wasn't letting her go home.

"MOM! I'm home!" I screamed into the house.

"Food's in the kitchen" she said.

"Nah, I'm not hungry...Max?" I turned to her. She shook her head. "Max and I'll be in my room" I called out, before we ran up the stairs. Max had returned to her normal self by now.

"So..." I said, closing the door behind me. "Would you mind telling me what happened...in your life...I've never listened and that wasn't right."

"Sure..." she sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Uh...t-the abuse?" I practically whispered.

"Okay...when I was 3...my dad, the best man you'd ever meet..." she paused, smiling, "h-he died in a car accident..." her smile vanished as she continued, "My mom, didn't take his death well at all...she got into drugs and drinking...There were some nights, she'd leave me home, while she partied, for hours...sometimes full days...Um...then when school started, my mom wasted any money she had on beer or drugs from the black market, so for school supplies, I stole my neighbors old supplies and hand me downs. So, yeah, I did basically '_dumpster dive' _for my clothes" she paused. I felt so guilty, for all those times that I had made fun of her clothes or the state of her books. "Um...let's see, yeah...the bullying stayed like that and so did the abuse, until I turned 12...the day you and Fang came and talked to my mom..." That was her birthday?! And I called her a bitch and hit her. "She came in, and was fuming. She was angry and...and she yelled at me, saying that I was bullying you. I tried to tell her didn't do anything, but she didn't believe me. So, she beat me, she punched me into the bed." I said.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized. She just shook her head.

"It's fine..." she said, staying quiet for a few minutes, before wiping the few tears that had spilled.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

**Max:**

"So, what's Iggy's story, eh?" I asked, hanging off the side of his bed.

"Uh, not much. I met Fang in 1st grade and then became popular because of him" he said, shrugging, "and then I realized that I was a dumb ass and dumped him for an even better best friend."

"Me?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Nope" he said, "my best friend in the whole world..." he said, putting up a finger to show 'one minute'. "MUFFIN!" he screamed, and a dog came running in.

"That's your best friend, and not me?!" I mocked being hurt.

"Yep"

I picked up one of his pillows and hit him with it, while standing on one side of his bed. Iggy looked up from Muffin and gaped at me.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"Maybe...?" I giggled...giggled. Oh my god.

He picked up a pillow and chucked it at me, standing on the opposite side as I was. I dodged it narrowly.

"Ha! Missed." I shouted, picking it up, "thanks for the extra ammo, by the way!" I said, before reaching over the bed and slapping him with it.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" he said, climbing onto his bed and grabbing me down. I hit the bed and shielded my face. I felt a pillow hit my stomach over and over and I looked up.

"Oh no you didn't" I said, pushing him lightly.

"You wanna go there?"

"Maybe I do" I challenged.

"Challenge Accepted" he said, mocking Barney Stinson from _How I Met Your Mother. _I rolled my eyes, before realizing he was lunging at me. I burst out laughing, not knowing why, before realizing that Iggy was tickling me.

"S...stop!" I shouted between laughter and gasps for breath.

"Never!"

"No seriously!" I said, still laughing hysterically. My stomach was starting to clench up from laughing so much.

He withdrew his fingers and I sat up, clutching my stomach.

"Thank you!" I huffed, playfully.

"Anytime" he said, standing and taking a bow. I shook my head and held my hand out. He just stared at it like my hand was suddenly a foot or something.

"Well help me up, doofus. Be a gentleman."

"But...men don't be gentlemen to other guys" he joked. I just stuck my tongue at him. "Wanna go eat and watch a movie?"

"What about homework?"

"Oh god! Max no homework! It's FRIDAY aka FUN DAY! Homework is NOT FUN!" he sighs, pulling my hand into the kitchen.


	8. Secrets

**Hey guys! Can you guys please review this chapter? I don't know if it's any good or not...just let me know? Thanks. **

**Max:**

I plopped onto his couch and looked at Iggy.

"So, what movie?"

"Uh..what do you have?"

"Well.." he said, in an announcer's voice, "we have, horror films, comedy films and last but not least ROMANTIC COMEDIES. Pick...your...movie" I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You don't own action films?"

"I did...until my sister sold them" he pouted.

"Okayy?" I said, "Uh, I think we should watch a horror film. Comedy...eh...romantic? NO."

He put in the DVD that he picked, not telling me what it was and turned it on.

[I don't know what you consider scary so, don't judge me. I'm just going to say the last horror film I saw]

It ended up being Apartment 13B. We were half way through and it was kind of freaky, but I was fine. That is, until I saw the possessed girl start to have a freaking exorcism and destroy her room.

I screamed and hid my face in Iggy's chest. I was so busy trying to block out the sound, that I didn't even hear a door open and close. I only realized that someone else was in the room, when I heard the familiar shriek of Lissa Pierce [I forgot her last name].

"What the hell is this garbage doing here?!" She yelled. I bolted up. I looked at Lissa, who was shocked and then back to Iggy, who was wide eyed and guilty looking. Was he still friends with her?! Was he feeding all of the secrets I told him, to her so she gossip them the entire student body?!

"Max" he whispered, trying to grab my arm, as I walked as fast as I could, toward where my bag and other belongings were. "I swear it's not what-"

"No. I shouldn't have been so stupid with my heart. I'm so niave. So DESPERATE for a friend, that I actually trusted you." I said, opening the door and leaving.

**Iggy:**

She slammed the door.

"Lissa!" I yelled, standing up.

"Why was she in our house?"

"I invited her over."

"I thought you were done with the garbage rat?"

"She's not a garbage rat and no I'm not 'done with her'. She's my best friend."

"Whatever, Iggy" she sighed, "Is dad home?" she said, smacking her gum.

"I don't know, he's probably still off at the job, fucking his co-workers behind mom's back."

"If you're so upset, why don't you just tell your mom that dad's fucking his co-workers?" she asked, annoyed.

"I would, maybe mom will finally get a divorce and you and your ass of a dad will move out. That would be great. Paradise."

"Great. I don't want to have to be known as your 'sister'" she shivers.

"Yeah, good. The feeling's mutual." I groaned, throwing on my coat and walking out the door.

**Max:**

I can't believe I was so dumb to trust him. By tomorrow, the whole town will know about my mom. She'll be taken to jail and I'll be put with my brother. Yeah, brother. Another person who hates me, at that. Ari. He moved out years ago, to get away from my mom, but I didn't go with him, because he was always angry. Always blaming things on me. I didn't need to get beaten my mother and brother. So, I stayed with my mother, who I still loved, even if she did abuse me.

I sighed. I couldn't let that happen. I'd deny any rumor. I'll warn my mom. They won't take her away. I will lie. I'll do what ever it takes for me to stay away from Ari.

I made my way to my house. I grabbed my guitar quickly and ran out. I ran to the park and sat on the park bench.

"Little girl terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Today she's turning sixteen

Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile

They never get past arms length

How could they act like everything is alright?

She's pulling down her long sleeves

To cover all the memories that scars leave

She says,

"maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries"

I finished singing and bit my lip. The park was empty.

**Fang:**

"She's pulling down her long sleeves.

To cover all the memories that scars leave

she says,

"maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries"

I heard this as I came closer to the park. I knew that voice, but I didn't recognize the song. "Max?"

"Iggy" Max whispered under her breath. "What do you want?! You've already sucked all my secrets out of me! Just go back to your friends!"

"You're my friend" I shouted.

"No, you were just Lissa's spy. I know you set it up. She shoved me in the lake, you waited a bit, so it would be convincing, dragged me out and then made me your friend. You fed me lies, just to get the goddamn juicy gossip. You probably never dumped Fang either, huh? Was this all just a huge plan to make me look a fucking idiot in front of everyone?!"

"No" Iggy mumbled, "I am your friend"

"I'm here, to tell you why Lissa was at my house. She's my "sister". Well, not biologically, but technically. Her dad married my mom. I don't talk to her anymore, not that I ever liked her."

"Seriously?" she said.

**Max:**

I'm such an idiot! Why do I always just assume the worst? Why do I believe nothing will go my way? Iggy was actually my friend and I didn't even let him explain himself.

"Maybe I should've told you more of the 'Iggy Story' beforehand..." Iggy trailed off sheepishly. I laughed.

"I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions" I apologized.

"Okay"


	9. Oh, the irony

**Hey guys! Can you guys please review this chapter? I don't know if it's any good or not...just let me know? Thanks. **

**Max: Monday Morning**

I sat in Physiology class with Iggy and unfortunately Fang. The teacher wasn't here yet, so Iggy and I were talking.

"I really hope we get paired together for the project. Anyone else will just...well...you know what they'll be like" I said. He did. He knew that anyone else would make me do all of the work and then take 50% of the credit, as always. I sighed.

"Yeah...anyway, anyone else will just make fun of me...'cuz you know..." _I'm friends with you_. The phrase was stuck in the air between us, even though neither of us said it. I hated the fact that me and my stupid reputation at this school bought him down, just because he was friends with me.

I was about to reply, when the familiar clicking of Mrs. Thompson's heels entered the atmosphere.

"Okay class. Today, you will be getting your partners for the project. Please remember, this a chance to get to know your partner, not have one person fill out their answers and vise versa." she said, pulling out the list of pairs. "Okay, Iggy and Monique, Lissa and Sam,..." the list went on and on, until I heard my name. "Maxine and...Nick"

My heart stopped. Of course, this is my life, it could never have been my way. I looked desperately at Iggy, who gave me a sad look. Then, I looked at Fang, who held a small smirk on his stupid face.

"Okay, now, please get with your partners and discuss meeting arrangements, schedules, etc." she said, before walking over to her desk in the back.

I forced myself to walk over to Fang's desk, clutching my notebook to my chest.

I sat down next to him, slowly.

"So, uh...I'm not free Wednesdays and Fridays, but any other day I can do. I have to be home by 5 everyday." I said, quickly before I lost my nerve. He nods.

"We should meet today, 3:00 at your house" he said.

"We can't do my house!" I blurted out quickly. He looked taken aback.

"O-Okay?" he asked. "My house then"

"okay" I sighed.

**Fang:**

What was all that about? I just asked about going to her house. I sighed and just shrugged it off. Maybe she didn't want her mom to see us together. Whatever.

**That Afternoon:**

I came home and threw my bag to the floor.

"Max from across the street is coming over at 3 to work on a project" I said, to my mother.

"Kay" she said, turning back to her book. I sighed. I went upstairs.

"Knock knock" I said, tapping the normal pattern onto the door. It swung open and Angel ran out and hugged me.

"Fang! You're home!" she said. [A/N: I know she's 7 in the books, but I'm making her 5 in this, and Gazzy is still 8]

"Hey kiddo!" I said, lifting her up and above my head. "How was kindergarten? Learn anything?"

"Yeah! I learned how to count to 50! And I learned how to sing the alphabet" She exclaimed. I smiled, Angel was the only one who could get a genuine smile from me. I normally smirked and faked smiles.

"Well, I bet you're just so exhausted from all that learning!" I said, putting her down and then kneeling next to her.

"No!" she protested.

"Always the stubborn one, huh?"

"No!" she yelled again. I shook my head and smiled. I picked her up and spun her around before lying in 'superman' and running her into my room. She giggled. "FANG! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Okay" I said, faking a dive into the bed and then landing on the bed before her. She landed on my stomach and laughed.

"I thought I was gonna crash into the bed" she said, gasping. I smiled.

"Don't you always?" I asked. "so where's Gaz?"

"He's at his friend's house today. He's sleeping over"

"Cool" I said, "Why don't you go see if you can sleep over at Maggie's today?"

"Why?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Because, Fang has a friend coming over tonight and she's a monster." I said, pretending that Max was a friend. She giggled, knowing I was kidding.

"Okay!" she said, running out.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs. I opened it to see Max standing there. She actually looks pretty. She had her hair in a tight braid down her back. She wore her black t-shirt, that read 'The Beatles', which was awesome that she liked them. She wore skinny jeans with rips in them at places like the thigh and knee. She had no make up on, which was much better than Lissa's, who always looked like a barbie doll. Ugh!

"Hi" I said, letting her in.

"Hi" she mumbled, head down, and walked in. She tucked in a piece of hair that fell from behind her ear.

"So, why don't we work in the basement?" I asked. She nodded and followed me down to the basement. She set her bag on the floor and took out her notebook. She lied it on the table and sat down.

"So we have to ask each other questions, to get to know each other." she said. Even though I wanted to roll my eyes, I resisted the urge. If I had to work with her, I'd have to at least try and control myself.

"Okay, do you have the questions?"

"Yeah"

" Okay..I'll go first..."

[**a/n: I'm going to do it Q:A: okay?]**

Fang: **Q1: Do you have any sibilings?**

Max's A: Yes...One older sibiling, Ari. He's 22 and lives in Montana.  
Fang's A: Yes, 3. All younger, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. They all live here.

Max** Q1: Are your parents divorced?**

Fang A: Sort of, my dad left my mom after I was born. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel's dads are divorced from my mom. My mom's been married 3 times.

Max A: No...my dad died when I was 4 years old and my mom's never been married since.

Fang **Q2: What is your favorite television show?**

Max A: Supernatural

Fang A: Supernatural as well

**Max Q1: Do you have a bad relationship with anyone in your family? Why or why not?**

Fang A: Not really

Max A: My mother. She...is really mean

I took a breath.

"You have a bad relationship with your mother because 'she's really mean'?. What are we, five? Unless you have a proper reason, shut up and don't say yes" I ranted. She looked down at her paper.

"I think we have enough for today!" She practically yelled, grabbing her books and throwing them in her bag.

"We have to talk for at least an hour!" I said, as she stood up.

"45 minutes is close enough for me!" she said, climbing the stairs and then leaving the house. I sighed.

What had I said? I had just said there was no reason to hate someone because they're really mean

**Max:**

It's ironic that he thinks that I shouldn't hate someone for being mean to them, when that's the reason he hates me in the first place!


	10. Connection?

**Hey guys! Can you guys please review this chapter? I don't know if it's any good or not...just let me know? Thanks. **

**Max: **

"And then he had the nerve to yell at me, saying that I had no right to be mad at somebody who was just mean! But he did exactly that, to me all those years ago!" I ranted off to Iggy the next day.

"Just meet up with him tonight and ignore him. He's a jerk honestly, but what are you gonna do? Fail? Not an option." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

**At Fang's House:**

"So, uh how many relationships have you had?" I asked.

"Uh...3? 5?" he said, thinking.

"None"

"Shocking" _asshole. bitch. fucking pain in the fucking ass. _

"Yeah...I know"

_Time PASS_

"My final question of the night, what's your best talent?" He asked.

"Uh, probably playing guitar." I said.

"Guitar" he said. Suddenly, I was kind of interested.

"Play something?" I asked. He looked shocked, but nodded. He got up and grabbed his guitar from the corner.

He started playing [ /G0gedCoT430 play this to here what he plays]. My jaw dropped as he hit the last chord and looked at me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." he said, placing his guitar next to him.

I shut my mouth. I apologized.

"So, what about you? You play, can I hear?"

"Oh...I'm not as good..." _as you_ I almost said.

"C'mon, I played for you." he said, handing me his guitar. "Besides you can't be that bad"

"O-Okay" _Was that a compliment? __  
_

I took the guitar and tried to adjust to it. Once, I got it, I decided on a song.

I started to play. [ /gSIN7k8Uzqo].

I hit the last chord and looked up. I knew I did very badly. That was possibly my worst run through.

"That...was...great" he said, slowly.

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking down and handing his guitar back.

**Fang:**

She was amazing. Very amazing. She handed the guitar back.

"Anyway, I've gotta go..." she said, placing her bag on her shoulder. I nodded slowly as she stood and left.


	11. Everything's Changing

**Hey guys! Can you guys please review this chapter? I don't know if it's any good or not...just let me know? Thanks. **

**Max: Thursday**

I sat in the basement again with Fang.

"So, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Fang asked me. I bit my lip as I thought. Be honest or lie? If I be honest, he might tell the school but if I lie, he'd tell them I was a chicken.

"It's between s-starving myself, cutting and crossing the road without looking both ways." I tried to joke and laugh it off. Fang's face got even more serious, if that's even possible. I looked down.

"You starved and cut yourself?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Well...yeah...I felt really worthless and fat...hate was really bad, so I thought, if _I _cause myself pain, they won't be able to hurt me." I said, staring at my lap. I hadn't even told Iggy that I used to cut and starve myself. What would happen if Fang spilled the beans?

"So, what about you?"

"I told a girl she was worthless..." he said, looking almost,...ashamed? "the next day...I found out she committed..." he trailed off with a gasp. Like he was fighting against something. My eyes widened as I realized that...could he actually feel bad?

I didn't say anything, afraid sarcasm would kick in and make things worse.

"So...uhm...next question..." I said, awkwardly, "have you ever faced a life or death situation?"

"Yes...when I was 5, I got hit by a truck. I was in a coma for 2 weeks straight." he said, sounding normal again, but still wasn't looking at me.

"Yes..." I trailed off, could I trust him?

"You can trust me? I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't" he said, calmly, almost like he read my mind.

"My mom beat me so bad, I lost a lot of blood and was 2 minutes from dying, when I was able to finally call 911." I said, quietly.

He sat up quickly. "She beat you? Like hit you?"

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled.

"When was this?!"

"When I was 12...

"12?!" He shouted.

**Fang:**

"How could I have not noticed?" I asked. Her eyes went cold as she glared at me. '

"Maybe the same way you don't care about anyone but yourself! Maybe the way you've ignored my cries for so many years now!" she snapped. What had gotten into her?! She never yelled. "Maybe you've just ignored all those times you heard the cries for help or the screaming."

Suddenly, my mind flashed with flashbacks.

_I was outside, we'd just tricked Max's mom into thinking Max bullied Iggy. I shot a hoop and then I heard it. A scream. It sounded like Max's mom and then I heard the sound of things breaking. Lastly, came a strangled cry before it went silent. _

_I was sitting in my room playing DS when I heard similar cries, but I shrugged it off._

_I was at school, talking to Lissa, when I heard the gasp of pain. I looked around the corner and saw a girl, holding her arm, covered in blood. I cringed at the sight of blood. I turned to Lissa and said 'let's go'._

There were so many moments like it, where I had ignored Max's pain, and I was only seeing it now.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"No, you're only sorry because I told you about it. Because you have to apologize when you hear something like that" she spat. "So sit down"

"Okay" I said, sliding into my chair slowly. I did feel horrible and I would make it up to her.

"Good. Now, next question is; Do you have a good relationship with any one of your siblings?"

"Yes I have-" I was cut off by a shriek. More specifically Angel's shriek. I bolted upright as I heard her running down to the basement.

"FANG! HELP PLEASE!" she cried, running down the stairs. My heart stopped when I saw her face was covered in bruises and had a hand mark on each side. On her shoulders, were two hand prints, where a guy, obviously bigger, obviously stronger, had grabbed her and shook her. I threw my chair back and ran over to her.

"Shh...shh...don't cry...what's wrong? what happened?"

"He-He's back, Fang" she cried. I instantly knew who she meant and my eyes widened. I was mad. _He _being her father, the one who told Gazzy and Angel that they should've never been born, before taking off and never speaking to either of them again.

"Okay...Okay, Angel. I'm not going to let them hurt you, is Gazzy hurt as well?"

"No...he was already in his room..." she whimpered, seeing I was angry. I took a breath and calmed down.

"Okay, sweetie, go get the first aid kit and I'll clean you up."

"Okay, Fang." she said, hugging me and kissing my cheek, before running up the stairs.

I stood up and punched the wall closest immediately. I was so mad and frustrated that I just wanted to hunt him down and kill him.

"I hate you" I said, taking a chair and throwing it to the side. I was like this sometimes. I'd bottle everything up and suddenly one thing would happen and I'd destroy things. Only this time, I was snapped out of it by a frightened gasp and the clatter of the chair as Max stood and moved as far away from me as she could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Okay...just d-don't hit me!" She begged.

"I'm not going to..." I said, moving closer to her, "I swear. I'll never hurt you again. I'm so sorry"

By now, I was an inch from her face. She looked up at me and I did something I never imagined I'd do.

I.

Kissed.

Her.


	12. Everything is wrong

**Max:**

His lips hit mine. It happened so quickly I had to grab Fang, just to keep from falling down. I immediately pushed him away from me.

"Don't do this" I begged him. My mind was screaming.

_Don't fall for this! Don't be the stupid girl you are! You know he'd never love you! He thinks you're a bitch and that you're disgusting. Like he'd ever think you were even remotely attractive. He's using you. He'll leave you crying in the dirt. _

"Do what?"

"Trick me. Tell me you like me, and then leave me crying. After you're done with me."

"I'm not-that's not...I wasn't..."

"Just don't" I said, pushing him out of my way and grabbing my bag. "I'll just leave."

"Max!" he shouted after me, as I ran up the stairs, slamming the door in his face.

Everything was building up too high. This morning, I'd gone to Iggy's before making mom breakfast. This meant when I returned that afternoon, she had quite a beating for me. Iggy and I had a fight about how I'd been 'avoiding' him lately. Kids at school hit me and teased me. And now this. It was too much.

I ran, ran and ran until I found it. There was one place I needed to go, and I wouldn't settle for less.

I searched and searched until I found it. The stone with the engraving. That read; '_Jeb Batcholer Loving Father, Husband and Son. You'll forever be in our hearts' _

At the sight of those words, my heart sunk and my knees went weak, sending me to the ground. Sobs racked my body. I couldn't stop them for anything. I held my face in my hands and cried.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, daddy. I failed. You wanted a successful daughter...You always told me, I'd be successful and beautiful. You said I'd be the one guys fell head or heels for. The girl everyone wanted to be and be friends with...I've failed. I ruined your expectations. I'm not beautiful. I can't even react to situations correctly. No guy will ever love me, because I'm not pretty and I'm disgusting. No one wants to be my friend, only Iggy. And I doubt him sometimes. I'm such a horrible friend. I can't even put my faith in him, after all he's done for me..." I cried. "I'm so sorry. I deserve everything mom does to me. I'm such a bitch. I'm sorry daddy...so so sorry.."

**Iggy: About an hour later**

I was watching football when the doorbell rang. I groaned as I stood up and trudged toward the door.

"Hi...Are you still in a pissy mood?" A sobbing Max asked. Any anger that might have still been there from our fight vanished as I shook my head and she fell into my arms. I hugged her and comforted her, standing in the doorway.

"Hey...hey...what's wrong?" I asked, when she kind of calmed down. I took her hand and walked her to the couch. We sat down.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend. Everything, everything you said...was right. I've been distant lately..." she trailed off. I shook my head.

"It's fine, just tell me what happened...why are you crying?"

"Everything's wrong." she said, standing up and started pacing. "This morning, I went over here, but forgot to make mom breakfast. When I came home, she was drunk and mad. She beat me with the bat." she said, rolling up her shirt, exposing her stomach, full of bruises and scratch marks. "Then, I came here, and you were yelling, saying I was avoiding you and that I was a bad friend...At school...Lissa and Bridged ganged up on me and beat me up. They left me in the janitors closet, and I couldn't get out until the janitor came back. I was late to class, so Mr. Cho gave me lunch detention tomorrow. _Then, _I went to Fang's to do our stupid stupid project. We were working and we were doing good, until Angel came down. She was crying and he was so sweet to her. I was actually almost convinced he wasn't a total dick. Then, she went upstairs and he punched the wall before throwing his chair and breaking it. I was so scared. Scared I'd get hit again, that I whimpered. He heard, and came over, saying he'd never hurt me again and _HE KISSED ME" _My blood boiled. "So, I ran. I ran to my dad's grave...and while I was there, I-I-I saw Ari-" she said, gasping for air and burst into sobs. I just hugged her and didn't say anything.


	13. Betrayal

**Max: 7:00 PM Wednesday**

I finally cried myself dry and sat up. I refused to look at Iggy. It was bad enough I broke down even a little, but spending an hour and a half sobbing into his shoulder? Different story.

"You don't have to be ashamed..." he finally said. I didn't even move. "Seriously."

"I enjoyed it.." I mumbled.

"Enjoyed _it?" _

I closed my eyes, and looked up at him. I couldn't look at his face. "The kiss" I said, before looking back at the ground.

"W-what?"

"I know I shouldn't...but I felt something..." I said, feeling like crying again. My head was pounding from the crying, my throat was dry, and I was sick from embarrassment."

"Felt what? This is Fang, Max! He has spent his life relentlessly breaking your heart. He does nothing but bully you and get you hit by everyone! Everyone but me!" He said. _Oh, fucking no._

"I GET IT ALREADY!" I finally exploded at him, "YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME. YOU SAVED MY GODDAMN LIFE. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T BULLY ME! BUT GODDAMN IT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME A BITCH AND SLAPPED ME! SO, NO. IT'S NOT JUST FANG. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A FUCKING SAINT. YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS!" I was so thankful that Iggy's family was still at work. He didn't say anything for a long time, and finally he walked over. His baby blue eyes, were cold and angry. It scared me. It was the way everyone's got before they hit me.

He raised his hand. I closed my eyes and internally prepared myself for the hit. I felt the pain of being slapped, hard. I fell to the floor crash into my side and heard the footsteps rush out of the room. I didn't open my eyes.

_Great, another bruise to hide. _

I get up and leave quietly.

I walked to my house and opened the door.

"Where the fuck were you?!" My mom slurred/screamed.

"At Iggy's" I said. I wasn't even scared. Iggy had turned on me. She could kill me right now, I don't give a fuck.

"I had to make my own fucking dinner"

"It's not that hard, you're supposed to do it for me, anyway." I rolled my eyes, breaking her rules,

1) No talk back

2) No attitude

3) Be late

4) Forget to cook for _me _(her)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" She yelled, furious now.

"I SAID, YOU ARE A FUCKING HORRIBLE MOTHER AND EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING." I spat in her face.

She pushed me into the wall and then walked over. I felt nothing. She punched me in the stomach five times, before lifting me up the wall. I just looked bored. She dropped me and started kicking me. Everything started going black, when someone shouted.

"FREEZE! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" I realized it was a police officer. But who called them?

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice shout. I looked up and saw him and then the world was black.

**Fang:**

I was playing _The Last Of Us _when I heard a loud scream. I paused the game and shot up.

I looked out the window and noticed the sound came from Max's.

_I'll make a difference this time. I won't turn my head_

I call 911 and ran over. I heard the sirens begin to sound, being that we lived 5 minutes from the station. I ran across the street as the car raced up and 3 cops stormed in. The first one burst the door down and they followed her in.

"FREEZE!" She shouted. She said something else, but all I saw, was Max, on the ground. I ran over to her.

"Max!" I shouted, as her eyes shut. I picked her up.

"You! Take her away from here!" a cop shouted at me. I nodded and started to run to my house.

**Iggy:**

I was so pissed. Not at Max or Fang. Myself. Why did I hit Max? She'll never trust me now.

I was screaming at myself, when I heard my phone going off to Fang's ringtone. I sighed but decided to answer anyway.

"What?"

He was breathing hard. I heard a door slam and a lot of rustling.

"Iggy! Come to my house now!"

"Why? I don't want to talk-"

"NOW!" he said, his voice panicked. "Max. C'mon wake up" he muttered to himself before the line disconnected. My heart raced. What happened to Max? What did he do?

I ran to Fang's house and saw Max's house had a shit load of cops surrounding it.

"You have the right to remain silent" a cop said to someone.

"Where's Max?"

"Safe from you"

Max's mom. That's it. I ran into Fangs house, I have a key. He forgot about that.

"Fang!" I yelled. "What did you do to Max?"

"Nothing!" he shouted, as I walked in and saw Max on the couch, all bruised up. But the one thing that stuck out, was the hand print on her right cheek. I put that there.

"What happened?"

"Her mom happened. Now, go get water and a blanket for her. I'm going to go call her brother." How the fuck did he know about Ari?!

"How do you know about him?"

"Our school project." he answered, picking up her phone and dialing her brother's number.

I ran off and found a blanket before returning and getting the water. I laid the blanket on Max and the glass on the table next to the couch she lay on.

"Max?" I whispered, kneeling next to her. I felt horrible.


	14. Why? (Sorry it's so bad)

**Max: Friday Night**

I heard two voices talking nearby. I couldn't open my eyes though.

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

"They don't know. They say that she had some serious head injuries. She hit it against something really hard."

There was silence, and then another voice spoke up. "How often do you think she's been here? I mean her mom's been giving her hell since she could crawl."

"I don't know...all I know is that I'm overjoyed that she's being locked up. For good." What? They caught my mom? She's going to prison? I felt happy, but guilty. I'm supposed to be sad when I hear the someone like my mother is in jail, not happy.

"She never should've come home"

"She wasn't going to...not if I had a say in it..." I finally was able to pinpoint whose voice belonged to who. It was Fang, Iggy and...Ari? Why the hell was Ari here?!

"Well, why did she go home then?" Fang asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Because...I smacked her..." Iggy said. The room went silent. The only noise I could hear was a machine beeping and someone shuffling their feet, Iggy. It was a nervous habit he had. It aggravated the shit out of me though.

"You _What?!" _Ari and Fang yelled at the same time.

"She was telling me about what happened between you and her...and well I got pissed. I was yelling about how she was stupid to even start to trust you...and she got very angry. Started screaming at me. About how I was still the same kid, that hit her and called her names..." he paused. "so I walked over and slapped her in the face. Then I left..."

I opened my eyes and looked at them. Iggy stood, looking at the ground, and shuffling his feet. Fang was angry and looking anywhere but Iggy. Ari just looked pissed off, which I couldn't figure out why. Wasn't he the one who told me he hated me?

"W-where am I?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear anything. Their heads all jerked up.

"MAX!"

"Yes! Where am I?!"

"Hospital..."

"W-what happened? All I remember is mom beating the shit outta me, and then that's it." I lied.

"Fang called the cops and raced over there. He got to you just in time. He called us as soon as he was away from your house."

I glanced at Fang. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Can I talk to Fang...alone?" I asked.

"Sure" Ari said and Iggy nervously glanced from me to him. They walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"So..." he said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. I sat up, quickly. Apparently, that was too quickly. I almost fell to the floor. Fang was at my side in an instant, hands ready to catch me.

"Thanks." I said. I swung my legs over. "Why...did you save me?"

"What? I thought this is what you wanted." He protested, angrily.

"No, I was ready to let her kill me...I really was." I said, tears filling my eyes. I didn't even care anymore.

"But-" He tried, but I interrupted again.

"It doesn't matter. The fact that you saved me doesn't change the fact that you ignored my cries all those years, or the fact that you _caused _them about 98% of the time." I said, refusing to meet his eyes, "That kiss was a mistake!"

"And yet, you trust me more than Iggy" he said, looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "He's my best friend. You're just a stranger who is starting to change"

"Then why do I know about this," he said, lifting my wrist, which was exposed. White scars were visible and I sighed. "And this?" he lifted my top a bit, showing my stomach. I saw the fat poking out and it made me want to puke.

**Fang:**

I lifted her shirt and I could see her ribs and collar bones very clearly. She made a face of disgust.

"No" I said, gently cupping her chin in my hand, "This, is not fat. That is skinny, too skinny. You look like you are just skin glued to bones."

"Stop." she said, as I put my face closer to hers. I didn't pull away and touched my lips to hers. Only, this time, she didn't pull back and shove me. She accepted it and kissed me back.

**Hey guys. So, I'm actually having really bad writers block...could you just leave suggestions as to ideas? Thanks!**


	15. New Starts

**Iggy: Monday Morning **

**At School**

Max has been avoiding me all morning. Normally, I'd wake up and meet her at the bus stop. Then, we'd sit next to each other on the bus. At school, we'd ignore the bullies _together_.

Today was different though. She was at the bus stop, with Fang today. She was on her phone, texting and then she was talking to him. At school, when they got there, she was talking to him and the people who normally bullied us, were the ones talking to her. I had to walk through them on my own.

She wasn't the one taunting me, not at all, but it was almost like I wanted her to. I wanted her to realize I was still here, instead of ignoring me.

Currently, I was at my locker, the corner one, and grabbing my stuff to head home.

"Look, bitch." Lissa's voice snarled. "You stay away from my boyfriend"

"He's-" Max's breathing heavily "He's not you're boy...friend..."

"It doesn't matter. He's going to love me, and I can't do that while you're trying to steal him. So, you're going to leave him alone, or you'll have to go through me." she said. I peeked at the scene to see Lissa holding Max against the wall by the neck. Obviously, she wasn't strong enough to lift her, so she was just gripping her neck.

Should I help her? I still want to be her best friend. I still can be.

"HEY!" I yelled, exposing myself and walking down the hall.

"Fuck off, Parker" Lissa groaned.

"Nah" I shrugged, "I think you should go fuck yourself." I said, grabbing her hair and pulling her away from Max. Max dropped to her knees in a second.

"Let me go, you can't hit me" She yelped.

"Yeah, but I can hold you back until you change your mind about how cruel you are to people."

"I'll get Fang. He's right down the hall. He'll beat the crap outta you"

"No, he'll thank me for getting you off his back. He's been trying to since the 5th grade, just by the way."

"Okay! Fine. I won't bother her again, just get the hell off of me." I dropped her hair and she ran off. I shook my head.

Max groaned, still on the floor. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I just helped you out! Ignore me, fine, but at least show some respect."

"Whatever, Prince Charming" she said sarcastically, sitting up. I smiled a bit.

"Anytime, Princess." She had pushed me against the wall in seconds.

"Never" she said, pointing at my face, "call me 'princess'. Ever" She dropped her finger and laughed.

"Shit, Max." I said, letting out a breath of relief, "I thought you'd hit me for sure"

"Nah man, I'd never hit you" she said. She laughed but I felt like my breath was trapped in my lungs, banging on the doors, trying to escape.

"I'm so sorry..." I said. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. I let my head hit the wall. I heard her sit next to me.

"I've forgiven you already..." she said.

"Is this a trick?" I asked. She laughed.

"No."

"Good."

"It took me all day, but watching you...I saw how sorry you were..."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling.

"So, where's Fang huh?" I asked, standing up. I put my hand out and she took it.

"Uh, went to go talk to the nurse. Needs his physical forms to play on the football team next month"

"Oh..." I said. "You should try out"

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"I don't know, maybe because my shoulder hurts like hell" I said, referring to the shove she'd given me before.

"Haha."

It was silent for a few minutes, when we heard the footsteps. We saw Fang turn the corner and we stood up.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from Max to I.

"It's cool, he's fine." Max said. I smiled.

"Okay" he said, "what happened to your arm?" he asked, looking at Max.

"Lissa's being a uptight bitch again. I'm fine" she sighed. It was clear that she'd been through this before.

"Let's just bring you home" he said.

"Home? Where are you living now?"

"Stalker" she laughed. I was about to argue when she shook her head. "Shh. I'm joking. I'm living with Ari. He has a place out by that deli that we go to."

"Ari? Is that safe?" She shrugged before walking down the hallway.


	16. He's Back

**Hey guys! I haven't said this yet but thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not exactly the happiest of people, but when I read your reviews of this, saying that it's amazing and my writing is beautiful, it brings a smile to my face. Thank you so much...now I'll shut up and write. **

**Max: **

It's Thursday morning already, 3 days since I made up with Iggy. 6 days since I made friends with Fang, and my life couldn't be better...well, it could but I'm not complaining. So what if I have Lissa on my tail, because I 'stole her man'. I still have friends, which is still a new concept to me, but I love it. I am free of the abuse, and no one at school messes with me anymore, since I have Fang and Iggy at my side.

"Max!" Ari's voice yelled from down the hall. "Wake up!"

"I'm up. Have been since 5!" I yelled back. I was sitting on the couch, clutching my coffee with the TV on. I wasn't really watching it, just thinking. I smiled, I'd never been allowed to watch TV or drink coffee. Or even sit and just relax. I never thought I would be able to do any of this.

"Alright" Ari's voice was closer now, in the kitchen. "Why the hell were you up at 5 AM?"

"Oh, you know, was thinking of catching that 7 AM flight to Paris...or maybe the 7 AM bus to school" I smiled sarcastically.

"I think the flight sounds more fun"

"Aren't you supposed to say that the bus sounds much better?" I said, laying down my coffee cup and turning to face him. He looked out the window.

"Oh, yeah" he said, "I guess I am. Alright, kid. I gotta head to work. I'll be home by 4." He said and then he was gone.

I was about to sit down again, when I heard the knocking. 3 fast taps and then 1 final one. Iggy.

"It's open" I shouted. Living in an apartment with good security downstairs definitely didn't hurt. But, I'm still careful, hence the knocks. Only Ari and I have the keys and they have the special knocks.

The door swung open and Iggy walked in. Behind him, walked in Fang.

"Hey" I said, "Who said you could bring stragglers with you?"

"I did!"

"Whatever" I said. I followed them as Iggy rummaged through my cabinets for food. Fang lounged on against the counter. "Iggy, sir, I believe you are only my friend because of my food."

"No way! Your brother buys crap food." he said, shutting the cabinet and walking over.

"Yeah, why else would I _buy_ lunch everyday?"

"This is true" Iggy said.

"So, what's happening?" I asked, jumping up on the counter.

"Ew, people cook there"

"As if. Ari can't cook for his life. He'd just burn down the kitchen...and then some." I laughed. "And you didn't answer the question"

"Good" Iggy said. I looked at Fang but he wasn't paying attention.

"Fang?" I asked. He still didn't look up.

"Yo! Fnick! Wake up!" Iggy yelled. Fang looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I guess" he said, looking down.

"You...guess?" I questioned.

"Dude, just tell us what's bothering you"

Fang sighed. "Greg's back" Iggy's face just went blank and then it got...angry? That's different.

Who's Greg and why does his name make Fang _and Iggy _act all weird.

"Who?"

"Angel and Gazzy's dad" Fang said quickly.

"Okay...and that's bad?"

"Yes! There is a reason that they were put under full custody with my mom and not him" Fang answered.

"W-What did he do?"

"H-he...did _things_ to her." He breathed out. My eyes widened and felt all the air leave my lungs. How could anybody do that? To their own daughter?

"W-why isn't he in jail?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"He was...for 3 years...but he's back again." 3 years?! Angel's only 5...

"T-Three?...But t-that means she was-" I started, but stopped when I saw Iggy's face. He was shaking his head and looking at Fang nervously.

After a few minutes, I saw Fang's shoulders shake. I almost gasped. Was he crying? Fang, who never even showed emotion...was crying?

"Shh...shh..." I said, pulling him into a hug, which he did not accept, but I didn't care. I wasn't taking no for an answer. Not this time.

**Okay...I might change this, because I don't really like this...I want to keep the idea of Greg and show how much Fang cares about Angel, but I don't know if I like his reaction...Not so sure...  
****Anyway, tell me what ya think!**


	17. What's the secret?

Everyone was silent. None of us knew what to say. That is until Iggy cut in.

"Hey, man...c'mon..." he said, putting his arm around him and leading him to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed, 'I got this'. I nodded. I had no idea what to do.

I looked at the clock. The bus would be here in 30 minutes.

I stood in the kitchen, just thinking, for I don't even know how long, when the front door opened.

"Max!" Ari's voice yelled. I jumped.

"Yeah?" I called.

He walked into the kitchen. "Seen my keys?" I walked over to the dining table and tossed them to him. "Thanks...and I uh, I forgot to ask, did you eat?"

"Yes" I said, rolling my eyes and looking anywhere but him. I didn't eat but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Okay, now look at me and tell me, did you eat?" I groaned. Was he seriously doing this now? I should be focusing on Fang!

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. I ate."

"What did you eat?" He asked. Oh my fucking god. Get out of my ass, Ari.

"Oh my-Are you kidding?! Piss off, Ari!"

"What. Did. You. Eat?" he asked, walking closer to me.

"God! I ate cereal." I lied again. I looked at the ground as I spoke. Crap.

"Liar!" he yelled, "You were always so bad at lying."

"I'm not lying!" I raised my voice.

**Iggy:**

"Are you cool?" I asked, Fang.

"yeah" he replied. "I just hate the idea of that bastard. He makes me sick"

"Yeah, I know..."

"I want him back in prison-" he was cut off by Max's voice yell.

"Oh my-Are you kidding?! Piss off, Ari!" What was going on?!

"What. Did. You. Eat?" Ari's voice growled.

"God! I ate cereal!"

"Liar! he yelled, "You were always so bad at lying."

"I'm not lying!" she raised her voice.

"Stop being so selfish!"

"How the hell am I being selfish?!"

"You don't think about how you are affecting other people by doing this!" Doing what? What was going on? I looked at Fang and he was expressionless, but he still hurried out to the living room. He stood watching the scene unfold in front of us.

"Doing what?!" Max defended herself.

"You know damn well, Max!"

"No.. I don't. So please Ari, tell me what the fuck am I doing that's hurting you so much."

Fang had run out of the room and I followed him.

"You doing-" Ari's voice cut short when he saw us staring at them. "Nevermind. I have to go to work" he said, before walking out and slamming the front door.

"What was that a-" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, let's just get to school" she sighed, grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

Okay...? I just sighed but followed her and Fang.

**Sorry, I know it's bad but I didn't want Iggy to find out _just _yet. So, PROLONGING it. Sorry!**


	18. Happy Birthday, Baby

**_Hi guys! So I just changed the last chapter because I was not satisfied. I didn't want Iggy to find out _just _yet...so prolonging it, yeah. Okay, I'll shut up now._**

**Fang:**

Max's birthday was in 2 days and she was trying to play it off like it was just another day, but Ig and I both knew she was happy she'd finally be able to celebrate with her friends. Ig and I sat next to each other on the bus, planning a party for her and planning what we were going to get her. I was prepared to give her the best present ever and hopefully, she'll love it.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE SO IT'S 2 DAYS LATER AND MAX'S BDAY!**

Ig and I met up at the corner and then walked over to Ari and Max's apartment, as usual, and went over the plan once again. Of course, Ari was in on this plan and he was more than okay with it.

Max, Iggy and I were taking 'sick days' today to celebrate her birthday.

Ig and I had our presents in our backpacks. Ari had all the decorations stuffed in any closet or place she wouldn't look.

We arrived at the apartment and rode the elevator up to her floor. The bell dinged and the doors parted. Iggy and I ran down the hall to her apartment and knocked.

"IT'S OPEN" she shouted. We swung the door open and walked in.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked. Max walked out of her bedroom, still in a black tank top and shorts. God, she's hot. Sorry, that wasn't me. Nope, that was somebody else.

"Does it look like I'm ready yet?" she asked, holding a bobby pin in her mouth as she tried to adjust her hair.

"Just leave it down, god." Iggy complained.

She dropped her hair and I noticed she frowned a bit. Yes, we were pretending we didn't know what day it was. It's all a part of the plan.

"Well, you're nice" she said, rushing to grab her jeans and shirt. I caught a glimpse at the shirt she had chosen and noted that it was an 'Of Mice and Men' T-Shirt.

"Nice shirt, love that band"

"Yeah...," she trailed, "I do too"

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"DON'T TAKE FOREVER" Iggy shouted.

"Dude," I whispered sharply, "tone it down a bit, I think you hurt her feelings"

"Dude," he mocked, "We need to make it believable. If we play all nice and fair, she'll figure it out."

"Fine. Whatever" I rolled my eyes and tossed myself onto the couch.

**When they get to school:**

**Max:**

I walked down the hallway, alone. Iggy and Fang had gone to talk to their social studies teacher for some shit reason or another. I couldn't believe they'd forgotten. I guess it'll be just another year of birthdays alone. I was so zoned out, that I didn't realize someone was yelling something at me..

"Hey! Happy birthday, Max!" The girl named Monique yelled.

"Oh! Sorry, I zoned out..." I apologized, awkwardly.

"It's fine."

"Thanks, by the way" I smiled. She smiled back.

"I uh, gotta go right now, but um," she reached into her backpack and pulled out a paper and pen. She scribbled something on it and then handed it to me. It was her number. "Text me. I wanna try and be friends...?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, sounding pretty unconvincing, then added, sounding much more confident, "Yeah, definitely"

I stuffed the paper in my jean pockets and then headed to Science class.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

"There once was a boy named Iggy, but he couldn't answer his phone when [insert name here] called. He told the caller to try him again later and/or leave a message...I can't remember the rest of the story so just uh...do what you gotta do!" Iggy's voice message screamed back at me. I groaned and hung up. 6 times I've tried to call Iggy and Fang. I always take the bus with them, but it looks as though they left by some other transportation, as I sit on the bus with no sign of them. The bus starts moving and I sit back.

**Fang:**

Iggy and I got picked up by Ari and went back to his place. We set up everything, the gifts, the music, the decor,...everything. Max would be home soon.

We quickly checked everything over.

"Max's on her way up" the security guard told us via intercom. Yes, he was in on it too.

"Thanks, Jeff"

"Anytime, Mr. Ride" he said before clicking off the line. We all hid and silenced everything. Ari was 'working late' today, or at least that's what he'd told Max.

We heard keys jinglinglll and then the twisting of the knob. Finally, the door swung open and Max walked in. She looked exhausted and annoyed. She layed her bag on the couch and her coat next to it. She didn't bother with her shoes.

"Ari" She shouted. Her voice rung throughout the house. No reply came and she sighed. "I guess it's just me again"

"Max?" Ari had been hiding in the bedroom. She spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Ari!" she squealed happily.

"Happy birthday, kid"

"Thanks."

Ari nodded slightly. Our cue.

"So, uh, do you wanna see something awesome?" she nodded and they walked out. He was taking her to the roof to show her the sunset. We took the time to drag out the cake and the presents table. We turn on the disco light [IDK] and the music. Lastly, I checked the table that had a book and a box laying on it, next to a key.

We sat on the couch, as we heard the voices coming back.

"That is so pretty" Max said. I could practically hear the smile. "Do you hear that music?"

"No..." Ari lied.

The door opened and Max walked in.

"SUPRISE!" Ig and I yelled. Max screamed and jumped up.

"Oh my-!" she yelled. "W-what...is this-"

"For you?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "No, it's for the other birthday girl that lives in this house with her brother."

"Thank you so much!" she said, smiling and hugging us. I normally wouldn't have hugged back, but it's her birthday so...

"No problem"

**PRESENTS TIME**

We sat in a circle, while Max was opening presents.

"Which one first?" She asked. I pointed to Iggy's, knowing she'd love it.

First, was a collage of pictures of them together, which she looked at, smiling. Then, she saw the second part.

"No. Way." she said, pulling it out of the box she'd been given. "Iggy, you're officially the best friend, ever!"

"I'll just try not to take that the wrong way" I joked. She smiled, but hugged Iggy.

"Thank you!" she said, so happy. He'd given her GTA 5. She'd been complaining how everybody had it but her forever.

"No problem" he said.

She sat down and opened up Ari's box. She looked inside and smiled so brightly.

"Are you serious?!" she asked.

"What'd ya get?" Iggy asked.

"AN IPHONE 5c!" she yelled, holding it up.

"Congrats!"

"Now, for Fang's!" Iggy did a fake drum roll as I lugged the huge box out of the room.

"What the hell" she exclaimed at the size.

"That's what the sales associate said" I put the box down and she had to stand to open it.

Inside, laid 3 boxes and one gift wrapped. She picked up at box and opened it. Inside, was a book.

"A...book?" She said, raising an eyebrow. It was a book, one she'd been asking about a lot lately, but that was just to through her off.

"Just keep looking" I said. She shook her head and put the book down. She pulled out the second box. It held a key on a chain. She looked confused. "It's a necklace." I explained. I ushered her over and she handed it to me. She moved her hair and I put the necklace on. She moved back, and didn't look at me. She pulled up the last box, and opened it.

"Okay...Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"AND HE FAILED!" Iggy shouted. Oh, how wrong he is.

"Oh, how wrong you are" Max replied. "He got me front rOW SEATS TO SEE BRING ME THE HORIZON!"

"See, there is a reason I kept asking what bands you like" I smirked. "Open the last one"

She nodded and picked up the wrapped gift.

"It's heavy" she said.

"Just open it and stop being a baby" I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "See, baby." I poked fun. She ripped the paper off and gasped.

"Oh my god...how did you get this?"

"I know a guy"

"What did he get you?" Ari wondered.

"Only a guitar SIGNED by Van Halen!" she said. She lifted it up. It was a black guitar with flames on certain parts. I thought it was very fitting to her.

"A-You're welcome" I coughed.

She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I didn't reply, just hugged her. I loved feeling her against my skin, not in a creepy way, but like I always felt calm and happy when I was near her. She pulled away and I looked at her and she looked at me. I felt like I was stuck in her big brown eyes.

"AHEM!" Ari's voice shook through my brain. "Can you guys not do that while I'm sitting here?!"

"Uh" Max said, moving away from me, "Sorry, Ari. Thank you guys so much. This is the best birthday ever."

"No problem"

**That night:**

Everyone was just chilling out and I decided now was my chance.

"Max?" she looked up. "Get that book I got you, read the back inside cover and then meet me outside?"

"O...k?"

**Max:**

I got up and walked over to the book. I flipped to the back and saw a post it note.

"Max, you're so pretty, sweet and funny. I love being your best friend so much. I hope you have an awesome birthday. -x Fang" I smiled and headed for the door. I walked out and saw Fang on the bench next to the door.

"Fang?" I spoke up. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes!" he jolted up and looked me in the eye. "I have a question. Maxine Elizabeth Ride, will you do me the incredible honor of..." he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on his knee. _Oh my god?! What the hell is he doing?! We've never been on a date, and he wants to get married!? We're still in high school. _"Max. This isn't what you're thinking. Will you..." he opened the box and glitter flies out, with a message. 'GO TO PROM WITH ME?'.

I smiled. "You scared me" I sighed. "yes, Fang. I will go to prom with you" I replied. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, pushing his lips on my. I followed quickly in suit and placed my hands in his hair and on his back. I felt a jolt of electricity as he deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on my hips, keeping me from falling back, even if that wasn't the intention. I felt like I was flying, and if he let go, I'd come crashing into the concrete.


	19. FIGHT

**Max:**

His kiss was amazing. I pulled away finally, when I realized that I needed to breathe.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"Yeah..."

We stood there, in silence for a few moments before Ig popped her head out.

"Max." he said, in a singsong voice, "we got a final surprise for you"

"What?" I asked, following him into the house.

Iggy walked into the kitchen and then out, holding something behind his back.

"WATER GUNS" he shouted. Fang smirked. "It was Fang's idea."

I looked at him, in shock.

"Well? Let's go get wet!" Iggy shouted and ran to fill up his water gun.

"NOT IN THE APARTMENT! GO TO THE PARK!"

"Okay, Ari!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

"I heard that!" he shouted.

"Heard what?!" I played.

"The loud ringing of you rolling your eyes."

"Sure ya did, sure"

I was loading my gun, when Fang approached me.

"Hey, Max?" I nodded, telling him to go on. "My mom wants me to watch Gaz and Ang...can they join us?"

"Yeah, sure...but won't they be bored?"

"Eh, not really...worst comes to worst, they have their own water guns. I could send them after Ig."

"HEY!" Iggy shouted from the room over. I just laughed.

"Then yes" I smiled. He leaned down and pecked my lips before leaving the room.

**At The Park:**

"GET BACK HERE YOU WITCH!" Iggy yelled, chasing me. Fang was right next to him.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" I laughed. I quickly spun around and shot Iggy.

Him, being the drama queen he is, screamed.

"I've been shot!" He yelled, falling to his knees, "Fang! Get my revenge"

Fang shook his head at his friends actions, but chased me down.

He was much faster than Iggy, but I was faster than both combined.

I heard him reloading his gun.

"Crap!" he shouted. I took this opportunity to climb up my favorite tree, while he wasn't looking. He looked up and looked confused. "Max?" he shouted.

Not wanting to give away my location, I kept quiet.

"Angel!Gazzy!" He called. The two raced over, holding their guns. Their faces had black lines across their cheeks. Angel's hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and Gazzy had his hair spiked by, what I guess was, gel. "Do you see Max anywhere?"

"NO SIR!" Angel's adorable voice yelled out.

"I do!" Gazzy shouted.

"Where?"

"IN THAT TREE!" He yelled, aiming at the tree I sat in.

The three all aimed and fired on me.

...

When I got down from that tree, I was soaked head to foot.

"Okay, so Iggy and I are out," I said, walking over, "but you guys have to have a fight to the death. First one to get hit, is out"

I walked over to Iggy and sat next to him.

"We will be watching you" Iggy said, giving them the 'im watching you' sign. (**IDK)**

**9 oclock**

"It's 9...the kids have to be asleep by 9:30...so I guess we gotta go."

"Me too" Iggy said, standing up.

Slowly, everyone left, except me...I sat on the bench in the park.

I pulled out my phone, upset that I hadn't heard from one person today.

"Hi! I'm sure your call is very important, but I'm too busy at the moment, please call back later or leave a message after the beeeep"

"Hi...It's Max...I don't know if you know what day it is, but um...it's my 17th birthday...uh...just wondering why I haven't heard from you...so call me back...dad?"


	20. PLEASE READ

**Okay, many people recently bought to my attention many things that I need to explain, because I didn't realize I didn't make them clear, so sorry for that. **

**1) I mentioned that Max had a phone before she moved in with Ari. She had a phone because her mother bought her one so that she'd fit in. Her mom didn't want people to find out. I'm sorry if it doesn't really make sense but I'm not going to change it because then people will start complaining about how little sense it makes**

**2) Why is Max going to Jeb's grave if he's not dead? I'm scratching that idea out because I just reread my chapter and realized that I told you what happened while she was there, I'm so sorry for confusion...I'll try to remember what I've previously wrote..**

**3) Why do some of you remember having this chapter in a different format earlier? I deleted the original because many people complained about it being a shit chapter [pardon my french] and this is the re-write**

**ATTENTION: I MAY BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK FROM WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK...AND I FEEL LIKE THIS BOOK ISN'T THAT GOOD, SORRY.**

**If there are any other questions or confusion, PM me or leave a review. Thanks xx**


	21. NOT A CHAPPY

**I'm gonna start a new story, sequel to this and it'll be based off of someones review *Tracy***

**Anyway, it'll be called 'Maybe it's love'**


End file.
